Wire Hangers
by L. J. McMahon
Summary: Emma comforts Regina during their journey to Neverland. Swan Queen one-shot.


**A/N: I wrote this as a consolation to the fans of my other story **_**Saving Regina Mills**_** because chapter two didn't have much Swan Queen. The title is a reference to the film _Mommie Dearest. _This is just a one-shot. I promised it earlier in the week but, I've been on vacation. My apologies. Keep in mind that it is a separate story. It's rated "M" for mild violence and for sex. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **

Wire Hangers

The ship shook violently. The air smelled like mold and petrichor. The cabin was dim and musty.

"Here." Emma let her arm fall over the side of the top-bunk she was laying in.

"What's this?" Regina examined the glass bottle and it's amber contents.

"Rum. It's all Hook had."

"And why would you be offering me that disgusting liquid? My stomach is already unsettled by this—incessant—rocking." Regina said the last three words along with a roll of the ship.

"I thought it might help you sleep….Come on, I had to sneak it out of Hook's room."

"Oh, you had to 'sneak it?' Well, aren't we just like two conspiring adolescents."

"Whatever, Regina, I'm just having trouble sleeping with you tossing and turning all the time. I thought this would help." Emma retracted her arm.

"If you're having such trouble sleeping maybe _you_ should be the one to drink it."

They laid there in silence for a few moments until Regina asked "What were you doing in the Captain's quarter's anyway?"

Emma simply laughed ruefully and Regina couldn't help the way it made her blood run cold. "He's disgusting," she scoffed, "you're perfect for each other."

"Goodnight, Regina."

"Why?"

Emma rolled back toward the wall and sighed. "Why what, Regina?"

"Why would you sleep with Hook."

"I didn't sleep with Hook!"

"But you—"

"You assume too much too often…, I just thought your concern was pretty ridiculous. I mean, why do you care?"

"Because, you can do much better."

"You were just saying a second ago that we belong together."

"Yes well…that was…that was out of anger."

"Or jealousy," Emma mumbled.

"What?"

"Goodnight," Emma whined.

"Goodnight, Miss—Emma."

**X**

The next thing that Emma knew she was being brutally pulled from her calm sleep by the sound of Regina yelping. It sounded painful but, Emma was used to it by now. The first night she had flown out of her bunk and searched Regina's body for some sign of harm, searched the cabin for danger but then she realized with sorrow that it was Regina's torturous subconscious that was harming her.

She sighed and—by rote—slipped out of her bed and kneeled beside Regina's form, she was curled in the fetal position. For all her power and command in her waking life the infamous Evil Queen looked like a lost little girl in her sleep.

Emma reached a tentative finger out to Regina's shoulder and poked her lightly. "Regina? Wake up." `

Suddenly, Regina burst out of her nightmare, swung her body around and just as Emma ducked for an attack, Regina threw herself into Emma's arms. Her initial surprise kept her from responding to the shaking woman in her arms but eventually Emma cradled her.

"Shh. It's fine, Regina, it was just a dream."

She silently sobbed into Emma's neck.

"It was my mother. She was there, she told me…she told me that I was enough, I would have been enough."

"You would have. You are."

Regina pulled back and looked questioningly at Emma.

"You are worthy of love, Regina. Henry, wherever he is," her voice broke slightly, "he knows that, and I know that….And, your mother, she may have died but, she died knowing that she was wrong, that you were worthy, even the coldest woman in the universe thought you were worthy of her love." Emma wasn't sure where this was coming from or where it was going she just knew that it felt like the right thing to say.

**X**

The next night Emma stayed awake with Regina and tried to get her to describe her nightmares.

"What happens?"

"You know, most children, when they're young, go running toward their parent's beds when they have a bad dream. Most mothers comfort their children when they have a nightmare but, my mother…my mother is my nightmare."

After Regina's admission, Emma fell silent. Just as Regina thought she had fallen asleep, Emma spoke. "I don't know."

"What?"

"No, I don't know what kids with parent's do when they have a nightmare. Because, I didn't have parents."

Regina didn't know what to say, she knew her mistakes were far to grave for a simple apology. "I'm sorry," she said anyway.

"No." Emma's voice was harsh.

"I'll just go to bed, I'm…I'm sorry to bother you." She would never be forgiven anyway.

"No," Emma said again.

"What?"

"You shouldn't apologize, it's not your fault."

"What?" Regina was stunned.

"I mean it was your fault…the curse was your fault but," Emma searched for the right words. "It's my parents that made the decision to ship me off alone, maybe…maybe the curse wouldn't have been broken but, at least we would have been together, at least I would have had parents."

The Evil Queen would have taken this transference of guilt and used it to her every advantage but, Regina couldn't. "And, Henry wouldn't have been born. It wasn't their fault, don't blame them for having faith in you. That wasn't wrong. They gave you a life Emma, a life the curse would have prevented you from having."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "a life of stealing food just to survive, a life of being tossed around from foster home to foster home…"

"An adult life. You wouldn't have aged past a day if you were cursed. A life where you learned to be a fighter, to be strong. That's a lesson most women in my land don't get to learn."

"I leaned it the hard way."

"Better than not at all."

"Still, Mary-Margret would have taught me…I mean, Snow would have, she's not as meek as she seems."

Regina couldn't help the smirk that found its way to her lips. "No, no she's not."

"Why are you defending them anyway?"

"Because, even though I absolutely despise them…you shouldn't."

Emma leaned over her bunk to give Regina a look of curiosity.

"I know what it's like to grow up without parents, maybe not literally, but I do," she answered. " You've searched for them for so long, don't waste any of your time harboring a grudge."

"Why do you care about them?"

"Oh, I don't…. It's you I care about."

Had Emma been standing she would have fallen in the rip-tide of Regina's words and been dragged deeper into her ocean. Regina Mills, the hard-headed, icy mayor _cared_ about her and the sincerity in her admission was undeniable. More importantly, Emma realized, Regina was finally gaining the capability to _care_ again. That made Emma wonder, perhaps she cared about Regina too, and not just as Henry's other mother.

Regina's voice drew her back in. "After all my mother had done, I still would have forgiven her because, you can't hate your parents…when they're all you have. I have to hope that's true, I _have_ to because, if it's not, there's no chance that Henry will forgive me."

"I think he already has."

"And now he's been taken from us…."

"We will get him back."

"I know. We have the Savior with us, after all."

"And a powerful queen."

"An _evil _queen."

"No, not anymore."

"You know," Regina ignored her last comment, "you're parents gave you up, to give you the best chance at life, you of all people should understand that decision."

"I know." Emma was silent for a few moments before she decided what to say. "But, I still don't blame you, well, I _do _blame you," Regina inhaled a sharp breath, "because, everyone should be accountable for their own mistakes."

"I know that, Emma, I know." Regina's voice broke out in a sob.

"But, I'm not mad at you anymore, I _forgive_ you, because everyone should also get a second chance." Emma was oblivious to the woman falling apart beneath her. "God knows I did some terrible shit in my past but, look at me now, I have a family, I'm a _cop_! And, I'm the 'Savior'…. The point is, I mean…what I'm trying to say is: it's o.k now, I forgive you."

Regina felt tears stream down her face and over the bridge of her nose. She let out another sob and this time, Emma heard her.

"Regina? Regina, are you crying?" Emma jumped from her bunk and leaned over her. When she saw the brunette's form shake with silent sobs, her hands covering her face in embarrassment, Emma's heart sank. "I said I forgive you. I mean it. Why? Why are you crying? Please don't cry," Emma begged. She pried Regina's hands from her eyes and then slipped beneath the flimsy blanket. She hugged Regina close to her while she sobbed into Emma's chest. "I _forgive _you."

"I know, I…It's just," she whispered into Emma's shoulder, "you're the first person who has."

Emma hugged her tighter to her chest and cradled her until her sobs subsided. They fell asleep and, for the first time since Henry was stolen, Regina slept peacefully.

**X**

The next morning they awoke in a tangle of limbs and when they went out to the deck to join the others, they saw the most magnificent sight.

"Neverland," Regina whispered.

"That's it?" Emma joked.

Regina rolled her eyes.

Before them lay an island lagoon. But, it wasn't like anything you'd find on earth: the sparkling water was bluer than any water, the sand fluffier, the trees thicker and greener. And it all sparkled.

"Illusions," Hook stated and broke the serene silence.

"What?"

"Mirages…whatever you want to call them….They will be our greatest challenge. This land will try and trick you, don't be fooled."

**X **

In the evening, with the sun low in the sky, they found a cave to sleep in.

"I'm going out to bathe," Regina announced.

"It's all salt-water round here," said Hook.

She walked from the cave in search of an area to wash herself "It doesn't matter, I just want to get some of the grim off."

"Take someone with you!" Hook yelled after her but she was already gone. "It's dangerous out there, she could be tricked or get lost easily."

"I'll go after her," Emma volunteered.

"Here, she'll need something to dry off with." Snow handed her one of the blankets they'd carried from the ship.

**X**

Regina found a small cove, where the setting sun danced on the surface of calm water. Next to it, amongst the rich growth was a small cave in the rock. A light waterfall fell over the opening.

Regina slipped off her shoes and pants, gathered them up and marched through the shallow water toward the cave. She stripped off her coat and shirt as well, folded them and set them on the floor of the rock.

Pearls of water glistened on her thighs where the water splashed her. She moved to take off her underwear when she heard Emma.

"Regina?"

Suddenly, she was standing at the cave opening admiring Regina's half-naked body. Her eyes scrapped up and down.

"Emma? What are you doing here?!"

"Hook told me to come and find you," she explained, "It's too dangerous to be out here alone."

"Well, at least wait outside while I wash-up."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Emma began to move closer, like a lioness hunting prey, her eyes bore into Regina.

"Emma, what are you—" She was cut off when Emma grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a wet kiss. Regina melted at her touch, she slipped her tongue inside Emma's mouth and Emma welcomed it.

Then, suddenly, Emma pulled back and yelped in pain. Regina looked at her face in shock. "What? What is it? Did I hurt you?"

Emma looked down to her belly in horror, Regina followed her gaze and her heart sank. Emma was cupping her abdomen and blood was pouring through her fingers. Emma's eyes rolled back and she began to fall. Regina rushed forward and caught her. When she saw Emma's back the end of a rudimentary arrow was sticking out of it. Regina looked around frantically but she couldn't find the culprit. She slipped to the ground in the waterfall under Emma's weight and cried. "No, we need you…I need you. We need to find Henry! …Why does this always happen?" She pitched her head back and yelled at the sky.

"Regina?"

"Emma?" Regina thought she had heard her but, it couldn't be.

"Regina? Are you in there," Emma's voice asked from the distance.

"But…?" She looked down to the woman in her arms but she was gone. She looked up toward the clearing in confusion.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost….Oh, I'll ah…I'll just look…yeah." Emma noticed that Regina was only in her underwear and bra and turned away awkwardly.

"Look at me," Regina sobbed.

Emma turned back around. "What? What's going on? Why are you crying?" She advanced toward Regina and suddenly her embarrassment was drowned out by concern. She wrapped her arms around Regina's wet, shivering form.

"You were dead."

"I'm right here…."

"But, you died in my arms."

"No, it must have just been a trick of the island. I'm right here, Regina." She hugged her tighter. Regina buried her face in Emma's warm neck and, then, something Emma was sure must have been a mirage happened: Regina began to softly kiss her neck. But, when Regina pulled back to look into her eyes with a silent plea for permission. It wasn't an illusion, it couldn't be.

"You're wet."

"What?" Regina's voice was thick with lust.

"You're all wet and you're shivering." Emma rubbed her palms up and down Regina's arms. "Hold on." She disappeared out of the cave.

"Emma?"

She ducked back in with a thick blanket in her arms. She wrapped it around Regina's shoulders and brought her into her arms. Regina gripped Emma's neck and lifted her legs to straddle Emma's waist.

She carried her toward the back of the cave and gently laid her down on the damp rock, the blanket slid from Regina's shoulders and exposed her wet form. Emma straddled her body and drew her to sit up.

The waterfall gently streamed behind them and silent tears still fell from Regina's eyes. "Shh," Emma soothed. She reached behind Regina and unhooked her bra. Sliding it down her arms, Emma took in the sight before her. Pert breasts tipped with dark and hard nipples. Regina looked up at her. "Please," Emma begged, "stop crying." She brought her thumbs to Regina's cheeks and wiped the tears away. Then she pushed her damp hair away from her face.

Emma leaned back and pulled Regina into her lap. She hooked her fingers into the waist of Regina's panties and slid them down to her knees, exposing her dark curls and wet thighs. She cradled her back and laid her down to pull them off the rest of the way. Then she fell on top of her and kissed her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, her hairline and then she captured her lips and slipped her tongue into her awaiting mouth. Regina's sobs were slowly falling away and being replaced by moans.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Regina managed to say between kisses.

"It won't," Emma assured her. "You never really told me what happened in those nightmares…and…I know you will, when you're ready but…I know that they must be…"

"Losing people."

"What?"

"I dream of losing people who love me, people who _loved_ me…often at my own mother's hand. I dream of Daniel dying in my arms and Henry looking at me like…like I'm the monster in his dreams, like my mother was—is for me. I dream of my mother coming back to me, a mother I never knew I'd lost and then she's ripped away." Regina was resolute, her tears had been used up.

"You're not the monster in his dreams, not you anyway. Maybe the Evil Queen is...but, that's not you, not anymore and he knows that. Regina Mills, well, she's the hero in his dreams, she saves him, she saves Storybrooke, she protects the things he loves even if it's painful for her….You're…Regina, you're the hero in my dreams too...," Emma realized

Regina leaned up on her elbows to give Emma a small kiss.

"And," she continued, "I'm not going anywhere, I might not like it but, I'm the Savior and I'm...stronger than other people." The admission wasn't arrogant, rather it was sorrowful, Emma didn't want those responsibilities but she'd accepted who she was by now. "I won't die, I won't turn into some evil bitch. _Your mother_ couldn't even rip my heart out. I'm stronger than those other people, Regina. And that strength, yours and mine and even," she sighed, "even Neal's and my parents, that strength is in Henry and he is out there surviving and I promise we _will_ find him."

"I know."

Emma kissed her.

"You...all of you, Henry and your family...you will all get your happy ending. That's how it works, after all."

"You will too... Don't do that, don't you go thinking that you don't get a happy ending too, because you do. Regina, you get one too."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. And you have a better chance of it than anyone….Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because _you_ are the happy ending of the _Savior and her son_."

Regina grabbed Emma's neck and pulled her to lay down. Emma began kissing down Regina's neck. Down her arm, back toward her pulse-point and then down to her breasts. She sucked on her left nipple while flicking the other with her finger. Regina sighed and pushed her hips up toward where Emma's chest rested between her legs.

At that Emma began sliding her mouth down Regina's belly. It raked past wiry curls and found wet folds. She flicked Regina's clit with her tongue and then teased her folds before sliding it deep within.

"Yes…Emma," Regina sighed. She looked down at the mess of blonde curls splayed between her legs. The sight turned her on even more and she pitched forward and moaned.

"Mmm," Emma whined into her folds. She rubbed her thumb over her clit as she circled her tongue.

"There, right there, Emma...!"

Emma moved her eyes to look directly at Regina as she gasped in pleasure. Then Regina caught her gaze. They stared at each other as Emma continued and Regina began to move her hips up and down and closed her thighs tighter around Emma's head. Then they were lost in their arousal.

"Don't stop..._please_," Regina cried. She threw her head back and closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Emma…Emma I'm going to—" and then she yelled out as her walls began to clench.

Emma continued to massage Regina's clit until the last of her orgasm racked through her and then she meticulously licked her folds and her inner-thighs until they were clean. She slid up to meet her lips. After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouth, Regina gently pushed Emma off of her.

Emma stood and Regina followed her. She undid Emma's jacket and slipped it off her shoulders and she pulled her shirt over her head. Emma pulled her closer to keep her warm in her nude state. Regina moved back slightly and unbuttoned her pants then ripped them down her legs, too eager to pull her boots off, she let the material hang over Emma's ankles. Then she pulled her panties down to meet them and ripped her bra down her shoulders. Regina sucked gently on Emma's neck and collar-bone while she kneaded her breasts in her palms.

Too wanton to waste any more time, Regina fell to the ground and pulled Emma to straddle her as best she could. Without warning she forced two fingers into Emma making her gasp out in surprise.

It wasn't violent of harmful just _desperate._ She needed to feel Emma, to be completely a part of her.

"Ah...," Emma's high-pitched cry encouraged her.

She slipped in a third finger and felt Emma's wetness increase with each thrust.

"More," Emma begged. She met Regina's eyes as she began to bounce up and down, forcing Regina's fingers deeper. Regina added a fourth finger and pushed her palm against Emma's clit. Emma slammed into her hand, making a slapping noise that Regina found unbelievably arousing.

"Yeah…yeah," Emma panted with each wave of pleasure, each exertion, each thrust of her hips and each clutch of her knees around Regina's waist.

And then...a powerful orgasm wracked her body she shivered and rode out her climax before she collapsed against Regina's chest in a tired and contented heap. Regina caught her and slipped her fingers out of her. She brought her hand up to cradle the back of Emma's head as she breathed into Regina's neck and then gave it a light kiss. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"We have to get back soon…or the other's will wonder where we are," Regina said.

"I know."

Regina looked up at her, her eyes bright with hope. A hope Emma would never shatter like so many before her had. "Emma, I-"

"I know. Me too."


End file.
